


Moonlit Nights

by RachelZappia



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelZappia/pseuds/RachelZappia
Summary: The cases the team are working on are starting to take their toll on Reid. so he decides to escape in a rather strange manner...





	Moonlit Nights

**Author's Note:**

> it's me again everybody! No Queen this time- I've decided to mix it up a tad with a Criminal Minds fic. Hope you guys enjoy and as always i shamelessly beg on bended knee for kudos and comments! (Please please please leave me comments)

Moonlit nights

Characters: Reid and Hotch

Genre: Criminal Minds

Rating: NC 17  
Description: the cases the team is working on are starting to take their toll on Reid. So he decides to escape in a rather strange manner…

Dr. Spencer Reid walked down the moonlit streets of Quantico, hoping he wouldn’t meet up with any members of his team. He didn’t want to explain what he was doing tonight.

He stopped on the corner, the one known for hosting most of the action, and stood surveying his prospects. Mostly young girls, between eighteen and twenty five, mostly dishwater blonds, a few coffee colored brunettes, a lot of fishnet stockings, leather skirts, and tube tops. 

Reid stood for a moment. Try as he might, he couldn’t find anything he hadn’t seen a million times before. Disappointed, he turned to leave when a figure in a corner of the alley caught his eye.

The person had their back to Reid, so he couldn’t tell if it was a man or a woman. All Reid could make out was long legs enveloped in tight skinny jeans that hugged an endless supply of curves and waves of thick, raven black hair.

Mesmerized, Reid wandered toward the person. He placed a hand on their shoulder and waited as the person turned.

Reid was met with huge coffee colored eyes and long, thick, Disney character like eyelashes.

“Are you lost?” the man asked in a voice smooth and rich like velvet.   
“N- no” Reid told him, trying his best to sound authoritative. “I want to know how much.”

The man raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t comment. “Depends on what you’re into.”

“Everything” Reid told him, hypnotized by the man’s big eyes.

“Two hundred. Hope you don’t mind doing it against a brick wall.”

Reid shook his head. “I have somewhere I can take you. It’ll be more comfortable… and private.”

He couldn’t help the fear that had suddenly crept into his eyes. He was a big man and he worked out whenever he could, and he was used to clients with wish lists of many kinds. But he just never knew who would push too far or how they would choose to do so.

Reid noticed the apprehension in the man’s eyes and smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way. “I’m not looking to turn freaky. I just don’t want an audience.”

The man relaxed somewhat and allowed Reid to start to lead him down the shadowy sidewalk. “So… can you tell me your name?”

“My name is Aaron.” 

Reid paused slightly at that. He was expecting something like David or Robert. Not something so… uncommon. But yet, this man was anything but common.

“Dr. Spencer Reid. My friends just call me Reid.”

It was Aaron’s turn to pause. A doctor. That was interesting. He didn’t usually get such high profile clients.

Reid stopped in front of a high rise building. “We’re here.”

Aaron gave an inward sigh of relief. A hotel. If things turned freaky, he could always scream for help.

They entered through glass doors into a brightly lit lobby where an attractive man with corn colored hair and glasses was seated behind a gold desk.

“Ah Dr. Reid. Are you on a case tonight?”

A case? Shouldn’t it be “with a patient?”

“Not tonight Mark. This is… personal business.”

The man turned his eyes on Aaron. “Well your new friend sure is pretty.”

Aaron couldn’t help but smile. He got that a lot. “Right back at ya.”

Reid started to frown. “Well we have business to attend to Mark so I’ll catch you later ok?”

“Sure thing Reid. Maybe I’ll see your friend later too.”

Aaron winked at the man. “Maybe you will baby.”

Reid practically shoved Aaron into the hotel hallway and Aaron couldn’t help his surprise and slight amusement. Was the kid jealous? Of a hotel attendant and a hooker? Poor thing must be really desperate.

The found their room- number 213- and walked into a cozy room with a large queen sized bed with a wine colored comforter and matching sea green lamps on either night stand.

Reid flicked on both lamps, casting the room in a cozy glow, and turned to Aaron. “Is it ok if I kiss you?”

Aaron smiled at the kid’s nervousness. He took Reid in his arms and gently laid his mouth on Reid’s.

To Aaron’s surprise, Reid really came alive, kissing hungrily, backing Aaron up until he was flat on his back on the bed and Reid was on top of him.

Aaron broke the kiss and looked at Reid. “I’m sorry but I do not bottom.”

Reid smirked at that. “Well aren’t you full of surprises?”

Reid allowed Aaron to roll on top of him and they kissed for a minute more, Aaron dominating Reid with his mouth before they broke the kiss.

“I want you to fuck me” Reid told him simply. “No bondage, no fantasies, no baby talk, just fuck me hard and fast.”

Wow the kid really did want it. And he wasn’t into any of the usual bull shit that Aaron’s regular clients often begged him for.

Aaron stripped Reid and pulled a bottle of lube from his jeans pocket. He then coated his index and middle fingers in the liquid and began to prepare Reid.

Reid took a deep breath and forced himself to try to relax. As Aaron worked him, he found himself enjoying the procedure and began bucking into Aarons fingers.

Aaron smiled with a sort of gross pride. “Need something a little bigger baby?”

“Yes…” Reid ground out through clenched teeth.

Aaron pulled his fingers out and began coating his shaft with the lube. He then took Reid’s hips from behind and prepared to enter him.

Reid groaned, half in ecstasy and half in pain. Aaron was pretty large and Reid didn’t half a lot of experience with anal. 

Aaron was gentle, moving in and out slowly, his hands light and soft on Reid’s hips. But as Reid got used to the sensation, he found he needed more. 

“Harder” he pleaded. “Come on Aaron. Harder.”

The man obeyed, starting to ram. Reid whimpered and moaned under him, bolts of pleasure suddenly coursing through his body. 

“Oh fuck…” Reid pleads.

“I’m hitting your prostate Reid.” The statement slithers across Reid’s neck like the tongue of a serpent. “Do you like it?”

“Yes…” Reid moans. “Aaron i-i- need to-“

“You need to cum baby? Go ahead and cum for me.”

That’s all it took. Reid exploded all the over the duvet, shrieking in ecstasy and release. 

Reid collapsed on the bed, breathing hard, exhausted but at peace. Aaron distangled himself from Reid’s legs and started to reach for his jeans.

Reid grabbed his wrist to stop him. “Aaron wait.”

Aaron looked at him. “Yes Reid?”

“Can you stay the night here with me?”

Aaron tried not to look flabbergasted. Most of his clients just wanted a quick slam bam thank you sir before their husband, wife, roommate, or parent got home. He was used to being shoved out the door.

Reid must’ve noticed his hesitance because he simply said “please Aaron.”

Aaron slipped back into bed and held Reid, who placed his head on Aaron’s chest. The two began to sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms, Reid no longer haunted by an unforgiving profession and Aaron by a nameless street in Quantico.


End file.
